


Sweet Dreams

by fruitsparlor (jelliritchi)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Slight pining, im so tired but i love yuukasa sm, rarepair week 2020, yuuta finds comfort in tsukasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelliritchi/pseuds/fruitsparlor
Summary: Euneirophrenia — (n.) the peace of mind that comes from having pleasant dreams.Yuuta can't help but to dream about him.//Enstars Rarepair Week Day 1: Dreams
Relationships: Aoi Yuuta/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> my first time participating in a fandom week! I'm a very big rarepair enthusiast so this is very exciting for me and I'd love to share some of my favorite rarepairings this week, starting off with my ultimate favorite, yuukasa! this fic is actually based off my own (ongoing) experience with reoccurring dreams about a person, although I twisted it up a bit for this, I thought it would be a neat idea. so please enjoy!

He always seemed to appear in Yuuta’s dreams.

Whenever the ginger had drifted far away into sleep, hoping that the nightmares that continuously seemed to plague his mind would leave him be, dreams of a red-headed boy would flood his head instead. And each time, without fail, would leave him with an aftertaste so bittersweet that he was left helplessly longing for more. Like a soft aroma that lingered in the air well after the candle was already snuffed out, it was as if that boy visited each and every time only to leave him with the remains of a faint yet alluring scent. As he would always watch in awe as this boy's calming presence seemed to entrap him, before gracefully slipping away whenever Yuuta had tried to reach for him. Simply put, it was as if he stole the breath away from Yuuta each time they departed. 

Although he wondered why it was always him who would come to soothe Yuuta whenever he was troubled, he never complained. It was somewhat nice, in a peculiar sort of way. The two had never even spoken much, but to him, it was at least more pleasant when someone he knew was the one to ward off the storms clouding his head, rather than an entity he's never before come in contact with. 

Maybe, he simply found comfort in a familiar face rather than a stranger's. And sometimes, that face is the one that remains in the back of his head every waking moment he has. Sometimes, when he wakes, he feels himself automatically wishing those dreams to be real, for that face to be there when his eyes flutter open—wide and brimming with shock, embarrassment and delight all the same. 

' _When have I ever felt like this towards someone before?_ ' He often pondered, questioning the onslaught of emotions he felt every time he bumped into the red-headed boy in the waking world. Strange, new feelings, that welled up in his chest and later squeezed it tight.

The dreams continued, and more often than nought, Yuuta awoke with a peaceful, almost dazed, feeling. He found himself to be less weary, less irritable, less bitter. No more did he feel any restlessness, only calmness in its stead. He could think more rationally, smoothly, than he could’ve if he were running solely on 3-4 hours of sleep, like before. He smiled more, laughed more bubbly with a rare emotion of joy. All because a certain someone now visited him every night.

But before long, a new feeling began to envelop his heart. He was now left with a hint of melancholy whenever he awoke. As he would hug his pillow against his chest, silently wishing to be swept away to sleep forever. He wished to stay in the warmth of those dreams. 

Why did he feel this way?

It was... odd, to say in the least. They weren’t close, they were barely friends—and yet, his presence instantly pacified Yuuta. Much like a wave of placidity had came crashing down upon him, submerging him in warm, still waters. Yuuta secretly desired to fall back into his arms, and take in the calmness of a moment’s embrace. That certainly wasn’t so much to ask for, was it?

The next night, his dream consisted of him and the boy, who seemed to stand closer to him than he did in the others. He didn’t speak, neither of them did. Then, with a small smile laid across his face, the red-head reached out a hand to him. Yuuta had hesitated and stared up at him, admiring the way his scarlet hair seemed to delicately hang off of his face, before he slowly inched his own hand forward. But just before they could touch, the dream had ended.

That was a first for Yuuta. Never before had he come so close to making physical contact with him. Thinking about this, his heart twinged with an unfamiliar pain, though he couldn’t quite place a finger on why.

That afternoon, he happened to run into the boy from his dreams. 

“Ah, Yuuta-kun!”

He had called out, while making his way over to greet the ginger. It was a rather nice day and he was in a good mood.

“Good afternoon, Yuuta-kun.”

Yuuta gave him a smile in return.

“G’afternoon, Tsukasa-kun—!”

Tsukasa Suou. He was the one who showed up in his dreams, the one who he could find comfort in. Under the bright summer sun, here he was—not in a dream, but standing before Yuuta’s very eyes. They had run into each other at a local shop, just the two of them.

“Come to think of it, doesn’t Knights have practice today? What are you doing here?” Yuuta asked, genuine curiosity rising in his voice.

“Our _Lessons_ today were canceled. However, I felt it a waste to simply return home when it’s such a beautiful day. What brings you here, Yuuta-kun?”

“The same reason, actually. Plus, I was thinking about getting a bit of shopping in. The shops around here are really nice and the air’s more refreshing around here, you know?”

The two teenage boys stood around and chatted leisurely. Enjoying his unexpected company, Yuuta had nearly forgotten what he dreamt about. His eyes shifted to where Tsukasa’s hands rested behind him, and an embarrassing thought crossed his mind. 

‘ _If I placed my hand on his, what would it feel like?_ ’

He immediately glanced back up at Tsukasa’s face, trying to shake the thought away. Instead, they met eyes, and Yuuta felt trapped in that shade of sparkling amethyst, a rich layer of purple he stored in his eyes. He blinked once, then quickly averted his gaze elsewhere. A tint of red colored his cheeks—was it his heart pounding then? 

Before Tsukasa could make a remark about how nervous Yuuta seemed, he froze briefly, and turned to him with a different thought in mind.

“Yuuta-kun? Those girls over there… have they not noticed our presence?”

The question confused Yuuta, yet snapped him back into reality, as he tried to see what Tsukasa meant. Standing not too far away from the pair, there were a group of girls, who all seemed to stare at them—whispering among themselves and pointing at them. As soon as Yuuta made eye contact with them, they seemed to gasp, jump and react in awe. Suddenly, he understood. 

He looked around, it wasn’t just those girls, either. People started to stare at them, and spoke in a hushed manner between themselves. Additionally, there was a crowd that began to grow and circle around them. 

The two of them have been recognized, and before long, they would be surrounded. 

Yuuta gulped, “Oh no.”

Then a girl squealed, and he knew that they needed to go.

Tsukasa seemed to receive the message, as he quickly stepped on ahead, hoping to escape the crowd before it grew larger. But then, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to call back to Yuuta, who seemed frozen where he stood.

“Yuuta-kun, shall we run?”

And he reached out a hand.

Yuuta blinked, but this time, he took it.

Only giving him a warm smile, Tsukasa thoughtfully said,

“I had a dream like this.”

Before the two of them ran away, hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have much time but I think I like how this turned out!! anyways I love yuukasa and so should you <3


End file.
